The Dark Lord's Queen
by xxLexixx
Summary: Chapter 2 up! Ginny is Tom's wife,his queen. She loves him and he loves her.He rarely loves anyone but she is an exception. But that may end until Draco Malfoy becomes a death eater and enters her life.I'm new at this so be nice, no flames! GD GT
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know this chapter is short but the others will be longer. This is my first HP fics so please be nice when it comes to reviewing. No flaming please, they hurt my feelings. Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Virginia Elizabeth Riddle sat there all alone, waiting for the rest of the death eaters to arrive. That's what she usually did during meetings...wait because she was always the first one there. But that all changed that day. She in fact was not the first one there, her husband was.  
  
She didn't know why though, but she didn't care either. She knows her place as the dark lord's queen.  
  
She ran her hands through her dark fiery red hair. Voldemort or should I say Tom never comes to meetings. That's her job. But whatever reason he did come must mean that it's very important.  
  
The door swung open and the dark lord's servants started to pour in. There were a lot of new ones. How can she tell? Because they were all staring at her because of her beauty. She no longer was that skinny little 11 year old she was a few years ago. Why do I say a few? Well after Harry Saved her from death back in her first year Tom came back to her that night and took her to his world.  
  
She loved Tom and he loved her. And that is rare. He cast an aging spell to make her older and he was so stricken on how incredibly gorgeous she was. She had long fiery red hair that fell into waves down her back. Her eyes were a deep and intense chocolate brown. She had soft pale skin that would glow heavenly in the moonlight but she was more like a dark angel then a light one.  
  
She watched as the rest of the death eaters made there way in. But as soon as she saw Lucius Malfoy Walk in she avoided his usual lust filled gaze. It always made her uncomfortable. You'd think that he'd at least stop looking at her in that way with her husband standing beside but that just showed how careless he truly was.  
  
When she heard the cold slam of the door, then she knew that the meeting had begun and anyone else who opens that door is late and if you're late for a meeting then you're good as dead.  
  
To her surprise and shock the door opened and there walked in Draco Malfoy. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. This chapter will tell you all the details of how Ginny and Tom came to be.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Draco's head shot up as the sound of the door shutting, afraid that it was the Dark Lord. But to his surprise, it was Ginny.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he sneered.  
  
Ginny ignored him as she made her way over to his cell, carrying a pair of silver keys. When he appeared at the meeting, late. He was given the Cruciatus curse and left him for 5 hours writhing on the dark ground of the dungeon floor. The fact that he survived amazed her. He must've known the spell for fighting it off. But fight it off or not you can still see the effects that the curse affected him. His skin was smeared with burns. His voice was hoarse from screaming for a long period of time.  
  
She opened the cell door and kneeled before. She covered his hand with her and muttered a spell to heal his wounds.  
  
As soon as all his burns disappeared, he snatched his hand back as if it was burned. Ginny smiled slowly as she stood up. But as she turned to leave Draco spoke.  
  
"Why did you come?"  
  
"To heal you of course."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because in my mind whoever survives the Cruciatus deserves to live since they have fought long and hard."  
  
Draco thought over her answer and replied, "Are you sure 'Tom' will go with your theory?"  
  
"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't address his as Tom. That is for me to call him."  
  
"You still haven't answered me yet", he said ignoring what she said.  
  
"What comes between me and The Dark Lord does not concern you" Draco appeared to be deep in thought so she once again started to leave.  
  
"How did you heal me? You don't even have your wand with you"  
  
Ginny signed. "Didn't your father not tell you, I'm a mage. I do not need a wand."  
  
For once in his life, Draco was lost at words. When he finally got over the shock, he asked her "How did you become one?"  
  
"One does not become one. It is a gift that is held with in them."  
  
"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"That if you are blessed with a gift of doing magic without your wand you should have the power to discover it on your own. And what is with all the questions. I'm very tired. It has been a long day, I will like to go to bed." Draco once again ignored and asked another question.  
  
"How did you get with Tom?"  
  
"If tell you will that get you off my back?"  
  
"No, not really but it will hold me off"  
  
"Fine." Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It was so quite that night, I couldn't sleep with all that had happened in that one day. I was so hurt and confused that Tom as I call him, tried to kill me. I fell in love with him. He was the only person who ever understood me and who really knew me. I told Tom, my hopes my dreams, everything about myself. And he listened and gave me advice."  
  
"When Harry once again, defeated him I was so depressed but angry as I said before. I had no idea of what to think. Deep down in my heart I knew that Tom was still alive. Apart of me wanted to be with him and the part wanted to destroy him."  
  
"Suddenly I grew very tired and fell to sleep. When I opened my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Everything was in black and white and so was the person standing in front of me, Tom."  
  
"I asked him why he did what he tried to do to me. He told me to gain power and come to life. He said that he would've brought me back to life since he would have the power to do so. He told me that he was in love with me. At first I didn't believe him but the more he poured out his soul the more I believed him. Believe it or not, the dark Lord feel is in love."  
  
"He asked me if I wanted to be with him. I immediately said yes. Any life without Tom would be horrible. But I didn't understand how we could. He said through the act of love we can be free from the place we were in. But I was so young, too young to make love. So he made up a potion that would age me until I was the same age as he himself."  
  
"Once the potion came through he had a shocked look on his face. At first I thought it was disgust but he assured me it was awe. He said that I was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He handed me a mirror and I was too shocked beyond belief."  
  
"He took my hand and lead me to his room, since he was head boy he didn't have to share-"  
  
"Please, no details" interrupted Draco.  
  
"I wasn't even going to give you details"  
  
Draco yawned, "Continue"  
  
"As I was saying. After we....uhhh.... participated in the act of love' at this Draco raised this eyebrows but Ginny ignored his look and continued on with her tale. "We apperated to....here I guess and everything is history."  
  
'Well as much as I enjoyed you're little story, I have one more question. How did you discover the fact that you are a mage."?  
  
'I'd love to tell you but I kept my end of the deal so its time to keep the end of yours. Besides we'll leave that tale the next time, if there is one." With that Ginny turned around and walked out of the dungeons leaving Draco to his thoughts.  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read and Review! 


End file.
